Wireless networking transceiver or receiver designs may experience a significant amount of interference that may be generated from both external sources and internal sources. External noise may be channel noise which includes relatively flat white noise. Internal noise originating from clocks and other internal devices, however, may include colored noise such as noise having distinct non-flat frequency components. For example, in a notebook computer internal sources such as clocks (e.g., display dot clock, data clock) and other components located on the wireless platform may generate signals that can cause significant interference within the wireless networking receiver. This internal platform noise can be troublesome because, for example, it may be periodic and change frequency with time. The noise may negatively affect radio receiver performance.